


All the small things

by dat_carovieh



Series: Dandelion/Zoltan [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: After the events of Witcher 2 Dandelion and Zoltan spend some time together in Oxenfurt until Zoltan wonders if they somehow ended up being a couple without noticing.
Relationships: Zoltan Chivay/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion/Zoltan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014555
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	All the small things

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my Dandelion/Zoltan series.   
> You don't have to read the first part to understand this one but they are connected.

After the events in Vergen, Dandelion had fled to Oxenfurt from Henselt’s wrath. At least Geralt had said so, and therefore Zoltan was now riding into the city, hoping the bard hadn’t gotten himself into trouble once again. He had the strong urge to look out for him.

This had grown especially in the last months. Starting with when they had spent some time together in Vizima and had just grown stronger after they had fucked for the first time after Zoltan’s wedding had been called off and all the other times they’ve fucked since then. Through some well asked questions and a little bribery, Zoltan had not only learned in which inn the troubadour had rented a room, he had also found said room and was now knocking on the door. He heard shuffling in the room, then steps and then the door was opened a little.

“What?” Dandelion asked warily as if he expected an unpleasant encounter, before he recognised him. His face brightened up. “Oh Zoltan, good to see you, my friend. Come in.” He opened the door completely to let him in.

Zoltan walked over straight to the bed and let himself fall on the mattress as if it was his room. Might as well be, they had shared rooms for a while in the past. He wasn’t planning on getting his own room, he really could save the money and Dandelion surely wouldn’t mind.

“So Geralt told me, you managed to piss off Henselt?” the dwarf started the conversation, after Dandelion had closed the door.

“This really wasn’t my fault at all, he never specified what he wanted me to sing exactly. It’s hugely unfair, I’m telling you. He is just a little sensitive,” Dandelion explained, throwing himself onto the bed next to Zoltan with that damned grin Zoltan loved seeing.

“He’s a damned king, Dandelion, you need to be more careful about that, one day one will hang you,” he growled. The thought didn’t sit right with him at all. They had already been close to being hanged back in Flotsam. Geralt had just barely managed to get them out. And Zoltan had found that he had been more worried for Dandelion than for himself.

“Nah, I manage,” Dandelion answered with a cheeky grin that made Zoltan’s stomach flip.

“Like you managed when you already had that rope around your neck in Flotsam when Geralt swooped in to rescue you like a damsel in distress?” Zoltan asked. Dandelion leaned over, his blue eyes sparkling.

“May I remind you; I wasn’t the only one, with a rope around my neck? I distinctly remember you standing next to me,” he said.

“Shut up, Dandelion,” he said, grabbed the bard’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. A fool proof way to shut the bard up. Zoltan had learned that much over the last month.

“Unfair,” Dandelion mumbled but returned the kiss eagerly. Zoltan had closed his eyes and enjoyed the way the lute calloused fingers found their way under Zoltan’s clothes. What had been happening between them had been more than just fucking for a while now, at least for him. Right now, he didn’t care too much, he just wanted to feel the troubadour in his arms.

* * *

“I brought you breakfast,” Dandelion announced as he closed the door behind himself. Zoltan blinked his eyes open and took in the bard who was wearing a comfortable shirt and linen trousers. Nothing he would ever wear outside, to blunt, to simple. He had to stand out when he went under people. But here and now he liked wearing comfortable simple stuff sometimes.

Zoltan felt honoured to belong to the people who were allowed to see Dandelion like this, without a persona, without acting. Just the real person. They had spent the last couple of weeks in Oxenfurt, living in one room in the inn, sharing a bed and food daily.

This whole thing had become incredibly domestic. Dandelion had brought him breakfast a couple of times. Sometimes he would bring Dandelion breakfast. And as the bard leaned down to kiss him, before sitting down at the table where he had placed the food, it dawned on Zoltan that this had evolved into so much more than just friends with benefit. This was basically a relationship. He blinked in confusion. Was he in a relationship with Dandelion? It sounded so absurd. He let himself fall back into the pillow and closed his eyes.

“No going back to sleep, get up and eat something,” Dandelion said casually. Had he realised it as well? Did he know? Did he assume them to be in a relationship already or was this just something he did? Zoltan's thoughts were running wild as he got up and sat down next to Dandelion. Absentmindedly he started to nibble on some bread, listening to Dandelion talk about the adventure that was getting food from the innkeep. Not that it had actually been an adventure but seemingly it was still worth telling a lengthy story about.

“Are you alright, Zoltan? You look really absent,” Dandelion asked.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine,” he answered, despite not really feeling fine. But then Dandelion smiled at him again and it didn’t really matter anymore. He smiled back brightly and bit into his bread. Just to nearly choke on it as Dandelion took his hand. He didn’t let go of the hand, as he was coughing up the bread he had nearly choked on. Dandelion’s hand wasn’t small, but in his dwarven hand it looked pretty small.

“I inherited a brothel in Novigrad,” Dandelion explained. Zoltan nearly choked again but this time from laughing.

“Of course, you would inherit a ploughing brothel,” he choked out between laughter.

“Wow, rude. I wanted to go to Novigrad to see what to do with it,” Dandelion explained. Unconsciously Zoltan tightened his grip on Dandelion’s hand. He didn’t want him to leave. “And I wanted to ask you, if you’d come with me. I’m sure I could do with some help and I would like to have you around, if you’d like to,” he explained. Zoltan blinked at him. Dandelion wanted him around, wanted to go to Novigrad with him.

“Sure, I’d like to come,” he said. Actually, he would even love to. And he was happy, Dandelion wanted him around.

“When are we leaving?”

“I’ve got some more lectures this week and a performance tomorrow, but I think next week would be fine, I just need to tell the academy that I won’t be here longer,” he explained.

* * *

Dandelion had performed in their inn that evening while Zoltan had sat in the back, watching him, strutting around like an overgrown peacock. The oversized feathers on his hat were wiggling as he danced around, playing his lute. Zoltan had seen him perform so many times by now, he remembered all the songs but he still didn’t tire of them.

Now they were wandering through the streets of Oxenfurt, not quite drunk, but pleasantly warm from ale, until they reached the shore of the Pontar just next to the bridge leading out of the city, next to the harbour. Dandelion sat down in the sand; Zoltan followed his example. He leaned back on his hands and looked out over the Pontar into the wilderness on the other side of the River. Dandelion’s hand found his and Zoltan looked over to him with a smile. He was still wearing that ridiculous feathery hat.

“You look ridiculous,” he said and took the hat off with a swift motion, still smiling fondly.

“No, you my dear dwarf, just don’t understand fashion,” the bard answered in a soft voice before he leaned down and kissed Zoltan. Only briefly.

“Dandelion?” Zoltan started. He had come to the conclusion, they had to talk about it somehow. He was really fucking nervous about it, wondering if he would make a fool of himself now.

“Hmm?” Dandelion looked at him.

“Are we in a relationship?” Damn saying it out loud sounded even more ridiculous.

“Are we... What?” Dandelion looked at him with a genuinely shocked expression.

“Just look at it. We live together, we share a bed, you brought me breakfast yesterday. We are holding hands right now,” he lifted their interlaced fingers a little from the ground to prove his point. “Usually, you hide behind your puffy doublets,” he grabbed said doublet, “and feathery hats because you’re afraid people won’t like you if they can look behind that and see the real you. I’ve seen you in plain clothing maybe once before we were here. Since we’re here you wear it nearly every time, we’re alone. Not to forget the sex, the kisses, cuddling at night. Now you asked me to come to Novigrad with you to what? Start a business together? Live together?” Dandelion’s eyes grew wider and wider while Zoltan spoke. He still hadn’t let go of Zoltan’s hand, which hopefully was a good sign. “And yes, I have feelings for you. So, if the answer would be yes, I would like that.”

It was good to get it off his chest right now, it felt good and at the same time he was terrified.

“I...I have not thought about that before. I don’t...know,” Dandelion admitted.

“Do you need a moment alone?” Zoltan offered softly. It wouldn’t be fair to expect an answer right away, while he has had time to ponder over it. Dandelion nodded slowly. Zoltan extracted his hand from Dandelion’s grip and gently pushed a strand of hair away from the troubadour’s face.

“I’ll be in our room. Just know, whatever your answer will be we still can be friends.”

He pushed himself up and walked back to the inn, whatever would happen now wasn’t in his hands anymore so there was no point in worrying. This obviously didn’t stop him from worrying.

* * *

It took Dandelion a while to return, he had probably a lot to go through in his head right now. It was understandable. The situation was confusing. Finally, the door opened and Dandelion walked in, hat in his hand, it was full of sand, blonde hair messy like he had run his fingers through it a lot. Zoltan looked up from the book he had been trying to read and watched Dandelion stop for a moment to put his hat down before he stepped up to where Zoltan was sitting and bent down. He grabbed the front of Zoltan’s doublet and pulled him into a kiss. Zoltan immediately wrapped his arms around Dandelion and buried one of his hands in the chin long hair.

“Looks like we are in a relationship,” Dandelion mumbled against Zoltan’s lips. “It’s a little surprising, but a nice surprise, I guess,” he said with a giggle.

“What did I get myself into?” Zoltan asked but smiled fondly.

“You like me for it,” Dandelion answered. Zoltan rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say,” Zoltan answered. Dandelion stood up and pulled Zoltan from the chair over to the bed.

“I guess, we should celebrate,” the bard said, wiggling his eyebrows as he crawled into the bed.

“Horny bastard,” Zoltan said, chuckling but climbed onto the bed as well, straddling Dandelion’s thighs.

* * *

“I think we should talk about a thing or two now,” Zoltan suggested. They were lying in bed, both naked, wrapped into their blanket. Dandelion’s head was lying on Zoltan’s chest.

“What about,” Dandelion asked, tracing his fingers through Zoltan’s chest hair.

“About the fact that since I’ve known you, you hopped from one bed to another. Promised various women to marry them without actually intending to...”

“I’m...” Dandelion interrupted him but was silenced by a lifted finger.

“Please let me finish first. Actually, I don’t care who you fuck. It’s fine, I know that’s how you are and I wouldn’t want to change you. But I expect honesty and I mean not only being honest to me. Also, to the other people you’re getting involved with. I expect you to not promise anyone something you don’t intend to hold up to,” he explained. “If I hear about you getting engaged again or just lying about being in a monogamous relationship with anyone, we’re gonna have a problem.” Dandelion nodded.

“Actually, I haven’t slept with anyone else except you since Mahakam,” he admitted and Zoltan was surprised by this. He hadn’t expected Dandelion even could be with just one person for more than two weeks.

“How so?” he asked.

“Not sure, I just… I didn’t feel like it. But I guess I can’t promise it stays like that,” Dandelion said.

“I don’t expect this, just don’t be an asshole and hurt other people, because that’s really shitty, alright?” Dandelion nodded. Zoltan laid his fingers under Dandelion’s chin, who had his head still on Zoltan’s chest and tilted his head up.

“Good, now come here,” he requested and Dandelion moved up a little to meet Zoltan’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know when I upload more or just want to chat, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
